


The lives of Midorikawa Shun and Kuga Yuuma

by captaintrashy



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute dorks being cute dorks, Fluff, M/M, Mostly fluff though, One smut scene in chapter 8, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: Shun and Yuumas' life together.





	1. Confessions and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is made as I couldn't help myself as I re-watched World Trigger! Its just supposed to be cute fluff moments between Shun and Yuuma while I write soft angst on my other fic. So.. I mean there might be one smutty scene but thats in later chapters when they've aged up. Enjoy~

"I like you! Please go out with me!" 

 

Shun Midorikawa had spent the day talking to all the border agents, asking them about his situation before he had thought about it. He was in love with the white haired neighbor, Yuuma Kuga. 

He spent half an hour contemplating on how he was going to confess to him. He decided to do it after defense duty. After arriving back at Border HQ, Shun had quickly left, leaving the reporting to the leader before he ran off. He ran all the way to the Tamakoma branch, hand resting on the wall as he caught his breath. 

Shun walked on in only to be greeted by Yotaro. Shun frowned a little before he shook his head. "I-Is Yuuma in?!"  

Yotaro huffed and he placed his hands on the capybara he was sitting on. "Why doesn’t anyone come to see me?!"  

Shun laughed sheepishly, and watched the five year old boy rant, the commotion bringing out the branch operator, Shiori.  

"Shiori is-" 

"Jin isn't here." She smiled at him.  

"Oh uh... I'm not here for Jin-san. Is Yuuma here?"  

Shiori blinked and placer her hand to her chin thinking. "Yes he is. He is in the training rooms. I shall show you to him." She gestured for Shun to follow her, to which he did.  

Shiori led him to their training room and she sat behind a desk with multiple computer screens. She placed in a small Bluetooth earpiece.  Shun stood behind her and he stared at the monitor, showing Yuuma and Konami sparing.  

Shun stared at the white hair boy move, his cheeks went red and only darkened when Shiori turned back to him. "They should be finished soon if you wanted to wait for Yuuma-kun?" 

Shun nodded quickly and moved to sit on the couches beside the desk. "I-I'll wait."  

Shiori nodded and went back to supervising the match.  

Five minutes later, the doors opened and revealed Yuuma and Konami. Yuumas' hair had been fuzzed out and he was wearing his normal duck face. He stopped making the face once he noticed Shun who stood up quick enough to knock the couch back a bit. 

"Yuuma! Hey-hey..." Shun stuttered red face coming back.  

"Yo." Yuuma held up a hand as a greeting, before he flattened his hair the best he could.  

"Would you want to hang out?" Shun looked at Yuuma determined and it confused the white haired boy. 

"Sure." Yuuma deactivated his trigger and he shoved his hands into the purple hoody he was almost always seen wearing. 

They walked together silently, arriving at a safe distance from Tamakoma branch Shun looked at Yuuma and found the neighbor already looking at him. Shun blushed and looked away. 

"So actually... I have something to tell you Yuuma." 

"I figured so." Yuuma stopped walking and he turned to face Shun, the other copying him.  

"I like you! Please go out with me!" Fists by his side clenched and head up staring straight at Yuuma, Shun said with pride.  

Yuuma stayed silent for a while before he placed his hands behind his head, wearing his usual duck face. "Sure."  

Shun blinked. "Huh? Sure? That's how you respond?" 

Yuuma dropped his hands and smiled a cat like smile. "Going out with you seems fun." He looked at Shun then turned his eyes away. "I like you too as well..." 

Shuns' eyes widened and he blushed brightly and nodded his head furiously, before throwing his arms around Yuuma excitedly. "Y-yes! It will be fun! I'll make sure it's as fun as possible Yuuma!" 

Yuuma nodded and he hugged Shun back. "So, just to clarify." Shun looked up to him and noticed Yuuma wearing his duckface. "What do dating people do?"  

Shun laughed, he knew the neighbor would ask something like that. "They on dates, hold hands, cuddle, kiss, then when they're old enough the do other grown up things." 

"Dates?" Yuuma cocked his head to the side. 

"Yeah, it's something two people do to enjoy each others company and bond. It's usually held before people class each other as officially dating. Kind of a "get to know if we'd be right for each other before committing to the relationship." Shun said smiling. 

"So when do we go on a date?"  

"I can take you on one tonight! At 6. Meet me by the park just around this corner!" Shun pulled away from Yuum and he turned to leave, waving to Yuuma as he ran off. 

Yuuma waved back puckering his lips out. "That’s in two hours." He placed his hands behind his head and walked back to the Tamakoma branch.  

 

At 6 Yuuma showed up to the park and found Shun. Shun was wearing a black tank top with his squads logo on the chest to the left and he wore navy blue jeans. Yuuma wore a faded red jumper with the same animal print and "UMA" on it as his purple jumper and he wore black jeans.  

"Yo Shun." Yuuma approached with one hand raised and his prominent duck face on.  

"Ah Yuuma! Right on time. I have picked a movie for us to watch!" Shun turned and began walking off, checking back to make sure the neighbor follows him.  

Yuuma follows him casually and looks at Shun. "Did you want to hold hands?" 

Shun blinked, blushing as he turned to Yuuma, Yuuma had been looking away his cheeks a little bit pink. "Did I... Of course." Shun grinned and he held his hand out to Yuuma, grinning wider when the white haired neighbor took his hand and they walked together towards the cinemas. 

They had arrived at the cinemas and Shun went to pay for their movie tickets before they stood near the snack bar, looking at the snacks. Yuuma hummed as he rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at them, his date had to tell him about the candies they saw. Yuuma had picked out a couple and made Shun pick out some before he paid for them as well as a large cup of soda to share.  

The pair made a couple of jokes while they waited for their room to be cleaned. Yuuma puckered his lips as he imitated something Osamu had said about dates, before he pushed up his imaginary glasses and Shun had burst into tears, exclaiming how pure and innocent Osamu sounded. 

"Have you ever been on dates, Shun?" Yuuma returned to his neutral expression, though Shun would swear on his life that Yuuma imitating a duck was his neutral expression. 

"No. I never thought of going on dates, or falling in love." The brunette grins. "I was always focused on border agent work and school." Yuuma hummed. "What about you?" 

"Nope." Yuuma duck faced again. "Me and dad had always been travelling in the neighborhood and fighting in wars so romance wasn't really something I had done." He places his hands on his hips. "So you are my first. Treat me kindly." He thumbs upped Shun and Shun started laughing again. 

"Same could be said about me. Treat me kindly!"  

After that they went into the room, and sat watching the ads then movie play through. They cracked jokes and wisecracks every now and then, constantly getting shushed by people sitting near them.  

The movie had finished after two hours and they had gotten out of the cinemas awkwardly. Their hands had touched multiple times while the both made a grab at the popcorn, Shun had pulled the yawning trick and placed his arm around Yuumas' shoulders and above all the accidentally headbutted twice trying to drink at the same time. 

Shun had walked Yuuma back to his home and they stood outside the gates together. "This is your house? Honestly I thought you would've stayed at the Tamakoma branch." 

"Replica had suggested against it. Even though he's gone I am going to abide by what he set out." He duck faced as he said the next words. "Though without him its much harder to manage."  

Shun laughed and he smiled. "You'll manage somehow! But oh, I had fun." 

Yuuma smiled and he nodded. "So did I."  

Shun shifted on his feet nervously before looking up at Yuuma, blushing. "So... Would we be able to do it again sometime?"  

The neighbor pretended to think about it before he laughed a little. "Yeah. We could do it again. It would be nice."  

The brunette nodded happily and threw his arms around Yuuma, before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight! I'll see you at HQ tomorrow!" He then proceeded to run off down the street.  

Yuumas cheeks went pink and he smiled watching Shun. "Bye!" 


	2. 3rd Date and First Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha finally got chapter 2 out.   
> I kinda really like writing this even if no one is reading it~~ I tend to get distracted by the smallest things wow.

Yuuma had been the one that had asked Shun out onto their 3rd date, They had been together for a month and Yuuma had gotten helpful tips from Chika.  

"Chika said, couples celebrate their 'anniversaries'. Hey Shun, what's an anniversary and do you celebrate them?" Yuuma had suddenly asked.  

The duo had been walking hand in hand down the street, and the sudden question surprised the brunette, momentarily.  

"Ah... Hahah... An anniversary is usually celebrated when a couple have been together for a year. It's held on the day that they got together to y'know, commemorate that day."  

"Hm hm." Yuuma nodded his head, duck faced.  

"People who are obsessive tend to celebrate at one month, 6 months then one year and every year after. I would fall into there. But some people tend to do it every month." 

"Ah but you celebrate on the first month at least right?"  

Shun nodded and he looked at Yuuma. "On anniversaries, partners tend to give each other a gift. A gift is something given on special occasions, birthdays, Christmas, weddings, baby showers and also Easter." The brown haired boy smiled at the confused face of Yuuma. "Birthdays are the day of someone's birth, Christmas is the day of giving, a baby shower is held before a baby is born usually held by a friend or family of the pregnant woman and it's all about babies, and Easter, is a day about chocolate and a bunny." 

Yuuma hums and he looks down the street. "Gifts huh." 

"Anyway, Yuuma. Where are we going? You haven't told me that yet." He smiled at the neighbour. 

"I have been thinking about it for a while, and with the help of Osamu and Chika. Our first date was the movies, and the second was dinner. They said I shouldn’t repeat either of them for the third otherwise things would become repetitive and boring."  

Shun nodded, in agreement. "Spicing things up is good."  

Yuuma duck faced and he nodded. "So Usami-senpai searched up some good spots for me and suggested a few. And we decided on ice skating."  

"Have you ever ice skated before?..." Shun asked curiously as he looked at his partner.  

Yuumas lips stuck out. "Me and my dad visited a world that was covered in ice and constantly snowing. I wouldn't say I am good at it but I know how too."  

Shun laughed as he pictured Yuuma slipping on ice. "That's okay, I don't really ice skate but it should be fine. We will both suck!"  

Yuuma smiled and nodded. "Mhm!"  

The duo walked into a building that had a flashy sign reading "Ice World". Yuuma thought that it was pretty weird because there was only a rink in the middle of the building that was ice. Shun had to explain that it was named that because it focused on ice. The confused Yuuma only that got more confused as Shun had to help him put on ice skates. 

They had been slowly approaching the ice because Yuuma had been stumbling a little, but he eventually figured it out. They stood on the ice and almost instantly Yuuma had begun to fall, Shun on instinct, reached out to try and steady him. They both ended up collapsed on the ice, Yuumas back arched over Shuns.  

"Sorry..." Shun blinked when he heard Yuuma talk, he turned to look at his lover confused by the serious tone and face. "I know it must be hard to be with me..." Yuuma muttered. "And having to show me all these things." 

Yuuma blinked when he was shoved into a sitting position. He watched Shun maneuver his way to being in front of him, before he was pushed against the wall to be out of everyones way.  

"Don’t say that!" Shun was between Yuumas' legs, his hands pressed into the white haired boys shoulders, holding him to the wall. "I don't care about any of that! Its fun being around you, and its fun to be able to show you new things! I don’t think its hard at all!"  

The commotion caused a couple of people to stare.  

"Shun..." 

"No! Yuuma, I enjoy being around you! Your world was different and you're on a new world so not knowing what anything is, is fine. I don’t think being with you is hard! Watching you struggle, watching you learn, being able to teach you these things, its fun."  

Yuuma went to speak again but was abruptly cut off by Shun pushing closer and pressing their lips together. It was a sweet kiss that lasted for 30 seconds. Shun had pulled away first and he had Yuuma chasing after his lips.  

They had kissed a second time before they both sat back, blushing like idiots.  

Shun had stood up first, coughing awkwardly, as he held a free hand out too Yuuma. "W-well... Yeah. I said everything..." 

Yuuma took his hand and stood, holding onto the wall for support. "I'm glad you feel that way."  

The rest of the day went well. Shun and Yuuma learning how to ice skate together. Taking a break to have a hot chocolate since Shun was feeling cold. Yuuma had handed over his jacket, telling him he couldn’t feel the cold anyways. Before they went skating a little bit more before they left, handing the skates back and they walked out onto the street.  

They walked together silently, enjoying eachothers company, Shuns' arm around Yuumas' shoulder. It was peaceful until Shuns' phone went off.  

"Ah what a moment ruiner." Shun pouted but answered his phone. Having a conversation with the person on the other end before hanging up. "I have to go. I have defense duty."  

Yuuma nodded understand, and smiled at him. "It isn't like I'm not going to see you again."  

Shun grinned and he nodded. "I'll see you later!"  

Yuuma nodded. They both leaned in and meet in the middle for a short kiss before Shun had run off blushing and giddy like a schoolgirl. While Yuuma walked back to Tamakoma to report on how his date went.  

In truth, the pair had been secretly dating the entire time. Yuuma was open about being in a relationship but because Shun didn't want to come out yet it was a secret.  He hadn't even told Osamu and Chika. But the people of Tamakoma liked to hear about relationship things in the midst of the battle with the neighbours. 


	3. 10th Date at Rank Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be one of the longest chapters? Anyway, enjoy!

The pair had agreed to leave it to Shun to sort out the 10th date. The brunette had sighed to himself as he walked down the street. He was on his way to pick up his boyfriend. They had been dating for 4 months and Shun still wasn't sure what to do. They had done a majority of things.  

They had gone to the movies, they went to dinner, gone ice skating, been to an aquarium, visited a festival together, had a picnic at the park, visited the zoo, went to a sushi train and their last date was just a walk through the shopping district.  

Shun sighed and he messed his hair up, groaning. "What to do...?"  

There was a million and one ideas. Why couldn’t Shun just think of one idea? Maybe he should discuss it with Yuuma when he picks him up.  

Shun arrived at the Tamakoma branch just on time and he walked on in. "Hello? Anyone in?"  

Shun jumped when his shoulder was tapped from behind, he quickly turned to see glasses.  

"Midorikawa?" 

"Osamu-senpai?" 

Osamu nodded. "Can I help you?"  

"Oh uh, is Yuuma... Do you know what Yuuma likes doing?" Midorikawa asked nervously.  

Osamu blinked. "Something Kuga likes doing? I know he likes participating in rank wars and disappearing suddenly every now and then..."  

Shun chuckled nervously. "Thank you. Also is he around?"  

As if on cue Yuuma popped up behind Osamu. "I was called?"  

Shun brightened up, Osamu could compare it to him seeing Jin. "Yuuma!"  

"Ohh, Shun." Yuuma had smiled and walked over to the brunette before turning back to his friend. "I'm going to get going. Bye Osamu." Yuuma duck faced and he waved, leaving with Shun.  

"He always disappears with Midorikawa. And what was up with that face?..." Osamu sighed. 

 

After a while of walking side by side, instinctively the pair reached out and held each others hands as they walked. 

"I didn’t know what to pick for this date." Shun laughed and he rubbed the back of his head. "But we haven't had a solo rank war against each other in a while." 

"Oh I see, I see." Yuuma nodded his head. "We shouldn't get sloppy with our training."  

Shun laughed and he kissed Yuumas' cheek. "If you want to think of it that way then sure."  

Yuuma smiled at Shun and they raced to Border HQ. 

Inside the building, they went to the rank war area and set up in a booth. They both activated their triggers. 

"A 10 round match, love?"  

Yuuma thought about it. "Yeah."  

"After that we'll take a break and have some lunch."  

Yuuma smiled at the screen as he accepted the challenge with Shun.  

It was around the 6th match that they're actions became different, the onlookers had watched the match confused. Instead of ending the match quickly, Yuuma seemed to let Shun have his way with him, eventually leading to one or the other holding the other down, laughing at something while looking at each other.  

It was getting progressively harder for the duo to not kiss in front of the audience. They could feel themselves leaning in and that’s when one of them would make the move to "kill" the other.  

After the match that Yuuma won, 6-4, Yuuma went off to get them drinks from the vending machines while Shun waited for him in the cafeteria.  

"Ah Izumin, Yoneyan!" Shun ran up to the two and he sat beside Izumi, grinning.  

"So, Kuga Yuuma huh?" Yoneya had started talking first, smirking.  

"What about Yuuma?" Shun asked confused. 

"Isn’t he a neighbour?"  

Shun looked at Izumi and he tilted his head. "Yeah? Guys I'm not going to get it unless you tell me." He smiled at them. 

In usion the pair said. "You like Kuga Yuuma."  

"Wow, that sounded really rehearsed." Shun laughed it off, despite the blush evident on his face. 

"You aren't denying it." 

"Oh so what if I like him." Shun huffed out and looked away. _I would hope I like him._  

"Go on confess to him!" Yoneya tried to encourage him. 

Perfect timing, Yuuma showed up beside them.  

"What are you guys talking about?" He duck faced at the trio. "Who is confessing to who?"  

Shun instantly stood up and he made his way out of the seat and stood beside Yuuma. "Yoneyan should confess to Miwa-senpai." Shun grinned before he took Yuumas' hand. "Let's get lunch!" He quickly pulled the neighbour off.  

Yoneya sat there, red faced. "Do you think he'll do it?" 

"I'm more curious about you confessing to Miwa." Izumi grinned and began teasing him about it. 

 

"You're a terrible liar Shun." Yuuma smiled as they released their hands. "Did they catch on?" 

Shun nodded and looked down blushing. "They said I should confess to you." 

"So are you going to?" Yuuma smirked and he brought something to eat, while paying for Shuns lunch.  

"Yuuma." Shun laughed and gently punched his shoulder.  

"When do you wanna tell them?"  

Shun placed a hand to his chin in thought. "We've been together for just over 4 months... I feel like telling them right away would have been something we should have done.."  

"It's fine if you still want to wait Shun." Yuuma sat opposite of Shun at a table. 

"I'm sorry Yuuma... I just want everyone to accept of the relationship. What if they don't and I'm not allowed to see you?"  

Yuuma tangled his legs with Shuns and he smiled at him. "It's your birthday tomorrow? Want to stay over at the Tamakoma branch?"  

Shun blinked. "R-really?"  

"Just as long as you don't swarm to Jin-san." Yuuma said while he duck faced.  

"Are you the jealous type Yuuma?" 

Yuuma looked at Shun before he looked away. "You're my boyfriend so... If you go prancing around other guys..." 

"Jin-san is completely straight. Not my type. I only look up to and respect him. I'm not going to leave you for him."  

Yuuma smiled at him and they went to eating, telling jokes and stories before leaving to sit in the rank wars, watching others. After a little they got up and went to continue their date. 

As the sun began to set, they walked back to the Tamakoma Branch together, looking over the sunset happily.


	4. Happy Birthday Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've liked to post this on Shuns actual birthday but that is too far away hahah.. I also have a christmas chapter too... Well I can always make separate one shots! I do wanna write more of this pair, I really enjoy writing their OCness heheh~ Enjoy!

Yuuma watched Shun sleep beside him. He didn’t need to sleep so instead of going to the roof like he would usually do, he let Shun hold onto him as he slept.  

Yuuma sighed as he heard someone creeping up the hallway. Thinking it was Jin he didn't say anything and closed his eyes and laid down beside Shun peacefully. He did open his eyes when he felt hands touching him, confused he looked at the intruders and his eyes widened slightly.  

Yoneya, Izumi, Chika, Konami, Karasuma, Osamu and Jin had been standing around the bed. Yoneya and Izumi had their hands on Yuuma while Jin held up ribbon smirking. Chika looked at Yuuma apologetically and Osamu looked worried. Yuuma had guess Konami and Karasuma are there in case he resists.  

"Do it quietly, you don't want to wake Shun up."  

"I told them you don't sleep..." Osamu said and he looked at Jin whose grin grew into a cat like grin.  

"You aren't going to resist?" The ribbon holder asked and Yuuma shrugged.  

"I'm curious and it seems interesting." 

 

Shun woke up the next day, stretching and yawning happily. "Yuuma-" Shun started excitedly but stopped as he looked to the side. "Ribbon?"  

Yuuma ended up getting tied up by ribbon. He looked at Shun and he duck faced at him. "Good morning. Happy birthday. Yoneya-senpai told me that I am your present."  

Shun mumbled something sleepily and then he blinked his eyes. "Wait." His face went bright red and he groaned into Yuumas pillow. "Happy birthday me. I get my lovely boyfriend as a present..." 

Yuuma chuckled a little and he wiggled on the bed and pressed his head into the pillow. "So is the lovely boyfriend going to get a good morning kiss?"  

Shun lifted his face from the pillow and he smiled at Yuuma. "Only if you can get to me."  

Yuuma duck faced. "Well, you are supposed to open your presents. Wouldn't it be weird if I opened myself."  

"Yuuma that sounds weird." Shun laughed as he pulled the ribbon from his neighbours body. Once the ribbon was removed Yuuma leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Shuns lips. "Good morning babe." 

Yuuma smiled at him. "Good morning again." He stood up and watched as Shun stood.  

"Ah. Are you getting taller?"  

"Oh, yeah. The branch director had the Border scientist to create some weird technology. It was specially made so that even I can grow taller. Its set to 1 centimeter a day, though just last week it went up to 2cm." 

Shun looked at Yuuma in his half asleep state as he tried to comprehend it. "So. You're growing?" 

"Yeah. That is exactly whats happening."  

Shun smiled and he kissed Yuuma again before they walked down to the kitchen together, finding the culprits from last night sitting around the table. Pancakes sitting in a big stack in the middle of the table, the smell of bacon and egg coming from Usami and Chika behind the kitchen counter.  

"So. Was it Yoneyans idea?"  

"Don't worry Yoneya, Shun wont get mad." Jin said, sitting beside Tachikawa. 

"His side effect tells him so." Yuuma duck faced, placing his hands behind his head.  

Shun laughed and he looked at Yuuma before he went and took his seat at the front of the table, Yuuma sitting to the side of him, their hands intertwined under the table. 

"I see you aren't flocking to Jin like an excited puppy Midorikawa."  

Yuuma looked at Tachikawa and his eyes narrowed slightly, while Shun blushed a little and laughed.  

"Guess I'm just half asleep." Shun lied and Yuuma looked at him, gently squeezing his hand.  

After the rest of breakfast had been cooked, the group began eating, making ideal chatter before Yuuma helped Chika carry plates to the kitchen. 

"Yuuma-kun... I'm sorry about last night." She apologized for the others and Yuuma looked at her. 

"Its nothing Chika."  

"I know you're dating someone and I tried to reason with them but Jin was persistent." Chika looked down apologetically.  

"His side effect told him so." Yuuma duck faced and he shrugged. "Dating someone. Chika can you keep a secret?"  

Chika looked up at Yuuma and nodded. Yuuma then leaned in and he whispered something to her before he left the room. The black haired girl watched with wide eyes and a smile. 

Yuuma walked up beside Shun and leaned in to whisper to him. "Chika knows." 

Shun instantly turned to face him. "You told her?" 

Yuuma nodded and he looked at Shun before the others. "I'm stealing Shun for a minute." He took Shun off to talk to him privately.  

"Should we follow?" Izumi suggested, cat facing the group. 

"I don’t think that’s a good idea." Chika suggested standing awkwardly. 

"Yeah, we don’t want to interrupt the love confession." Yoneya teased and laughed. 

Yuuma and Shun walked back to them, Shun was blushing and smiling as Yuuma walked behind him.  

"So."  

"There was no love confession."  

Yuuma and Shun grinned and said simultaneously. "His side effect tells him so." 

They laughed together and joined the group in celebrating Shuns birthday. Konami made dinner that day, Karasuma made cake, with Yuumas attempted help. Shun opened a few present he had gotten from the people and he thanked everyone. 

Yuuma had offered to walk Shun home around the same time Shun had asked to stay again, it ended up with them looking at each other awkwardly and the others laughing at them, Yoneya and Izumi whispering about how obvious they were. Jin butted in and said that it was fine for Shun to stay "as long as you keep the noise down."  

Yuuma wasn’t sure what he meant but the way Shuns face went red, made him think he shouldn’t ask.  

As everyone left Yuuma took Shuns to the roof of the building and he sat on the edge, waiting for Shun to sit beside him.  What was supposed to be watching the sunset side by side ended up with romantic cuddles with Yuuma in Shuns lap as they watched the sun.  

"Yuuma... When is your birthday?"  

"I don’t know."  

Shun blinked and rested his chin on Yuumas shoulder. "Hm. How about I give you a birthday then?"  

"Is a birthday important?" He turned his head to face Shun. 

"Well no... But I would like to have a day I could spoil you." Shun pouted and Yuuma smiled.  

"You spoil me every day Shun."  

Shun turned slightly to look at Yuuma and the neighbour took the chance to kiss Shun, a little deeper than their usual kisses.  

As if fate was working against them, Osamu walked out on the roof, followed by Chika, Yotaro, Jin and the rest of the Tamakoma branch.  

"I told you walking out to surprise them wasn't a good idea." Shun and Yuuma looked at the group, Shun more scared and worried then the other. "My side effect told me so." 

Yuuma puckered his lips and then frowned. "That’s my line."  

Jin smiled and bit down into the fried rice cracker in his hand.  

That was how the Tamakoma Branch found out about Shun and Yuumas secret relationship. Sitting on the roof together and laughing at stories told between everyone as they shared hot chocolate.


	5. Birthday Yuuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short sweet chapter because of whats coming next in my other fic. I needed to get this chapter up before I posted the next chapter.   
> Man I love this ship so much and I am so hurt to never be able to see Shun again~ Unless I rewatch and reread....  
> ENJOY!

It had been a month after Shuns birthday when the brunette proclaimed it to be the day they were going to celebrate Yuumas' birthday. It was November the 20th.    

Yuuma didn't mind having the birthday since Shun insisted on it, but he didn’t see the point of it. He had been sitting on the roof waiting for Shun to join him. Shun had insisted he go on ahead of him while he helped clean up, through Yuuma knew he was lying.    

The neighbour looked to the door that lead inside as it was opened. Shun poked his head out the door and he was grinning happily. He walked out and revealed the pile of blankets he had and a couple of candles.   

"So you got presents from everyone but me." Shun stated and Yuuma got up and walked over to his partner to help him. "I couldn't really figure out what to get you so, I got you me." Shun grinned.    

"Is this because I was your present?" Yuuma watched as Shun began laying out a blanket and setting up candles, smiling softly as he sees the brunette nodding and humming with a smile.  

When Shun had finished lighting all the candles he sat on one of the pillows he had brung out and patted the spot between his legs for Yuuma to sit. Yuuma walked over and placed himself down between his legs and laid the blanket down over top of their legs as he leaned his back into Shuns chest.   

"You are going to get taller than me if you keep growing." Shun said as he wrapped his arms around Yuumas waist.  

"Hm... I'll tell them to stop." Yuuma turned his head to look at Shun.   

Shun smiled at him. "It's fine. Oh, I kicked everyone out. Since they have a very bad habit of walking in on us and stopping us from doing anything fun."   

Yuuma chuckled and he placed his hand on Shuns cheek. "Oh? What fun things?"   

Shun smiled and he leaned in, kissing Yuuma. Yuuma sighed into the kiss and he tilted his head slightly.  The brunette had slid his tongue along the bottom of Yuumas lip as the neighbour turned around in his lap.  

Shun smiled as Yuuma opened his mouth a little and he pulled them down into a laying position. The kiss had been broken and Yuuma laid with his head on Shuns shoulder.  

"I still can't believe Konami-senpai got me clothes." Yuuma pouted and Shun laughed. 

"That's because Yuuma has poor fashion sense."  

"I don't think fashion matters." Yuuma looked up at  

 Shun grinned down at Yuuma. "Then, you'll let me take you shopping for clothes?" 

"I have just gotten new clothes Shun." 

"Ah man, and here I was hoping to get you some lingerie." Shun laughed and he nuzzled his face into Yuumas' hair. 

"What is... Lingerie?"  

"Its well. Nothing Yuuma." Shun smiled and he held Yuuma close. 

"Hey Shun..." He paused and waited for a hum of acknowledgement from Shun before he continued. "I spent most of my time travelling with my father... I never knew my mother. So I didn't think feelings like love or partnership mattered. Well in a romantic way at least."  

"What are you getting at Yuuma?" Shun sat up a little to look at Yuuma, the white haired boy sitting up with.  

"I didn’t know what it felt like to love someone. To want to spend the rest of your life with them. I'm not sure how long I have left but... I know I want to spend my remaining time with you, the person I love the most."  

Shuns' face was completely red by the time Yuuma finished talking. "Y-Yuuma...!" He hugged the teen close and peppered his face in kisses. "I love you!"  

Yuuma smiled and he pushed Shun back a bit to kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Shun."


End file.
